heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.08 - Shipwreck Salvage
"You called us back here -again-? We already went through debriefing -once-," Roy whines, the next morning after the Bloody Sun's sinking into the Madripoor Bay. In response, a scuba wetsuit is thrown into Roy's face, the sound of lycra-coated neoprene making an audible -fwap-. "Shut it, Bard," Contact says, being considerably more gentle with Domino's own wetsuit. "We've got to hurry, we can't be the only ones who've realized that there's a tanker full of -heavy ordnance- that's got to be scalvaged before others get to it. Whatever you can't get to, complete the job and make sure they're well-corrupted." To Domino, Belikova nods. "All the rest of the equipment you need will be at the boat waiting for the docks. Expect trouble. Lots of trouble." Jerking a thumb at Roy, who's tucking the suit under his arm and scowling, Belikova notes, "And make sure he actually checks his tank, will you? He forgot to once, and came up with the bends once." "I'm an archer, not a fish," mutters Roy. To be fair, swimming for firearms sounds like a good time as far as Domino's concerned. It's a lovely day, the sun's in full bloom, she's a great swimmer, and -free guns!- The only part that sucks is getting saltwater across her collection of fresh wounds again. Such is the price she pays. On the other hand, she gets to play with a Russian underwater assault rifle. If trouble's to be expected, she'll pack accordingly. "Lighten up Harper, jeezus," she calls out across the deck while doing a final check of her gear. "I swear the only times you're happy are when you're making noise in your Shelby or making me want to break your nose for whatever reason. Now either quit whining so we can go for a swim or park your ass up here and keep an eye on things. Either way, I'm gonna go live out one of my favorite dreams." Millions of dollars' worth of firepower, ripe for the picking. No background checks, no fees. Claim what you can carry. She's even got a little something extra to help haul more toys to the surface for her. Gear in order she sets the mask into place then rolls backward off the side of the boat. An armor coated small fishing ship and two zodiacs full of frogmen outfitted to the teeth seems like overkill in everything except moments like this and perhaps bad James Bond movies. Booty is a favorite for all pirates and scavengers alike, the Baroness had no doubt planned for such things when she yelled, "Assemble the men!" at Taskmaster like he was some peon and not a world class badass who has actually been featured in Soldier of Fortune. Yeah, minor fame! Whats up!? A little ego wounded he went about as commanded and gathered up the goons. They're shaping up nicely but still, he has some special cases. The waves being raced against cause the zodiacs to lift and hop, slapping across the water as their engines carried them at a fast pace along side the larger vessel. Taskmaster himself on one of these, his usual gear has been substituted with a wetsuit that has some armor lacing and a reinforced tank. He /HATES/ this kind of watery environment stuff with deadly passion and actually feels panic well up with each wave bounce. "So uhm, boss lady. We're just going to do a quick sweep and go right?" Yes. Wetsuit is color themed and skull stylized! So far it was evident Baroness was going to be stuck with what she ordered, no more, no less; save any 'excess' costs in exchange for Ivan's life. Family is odd placing a price tag on someones head, especially only as much as 10 to 20 thousand. Maybe she pitied Ivan? No... Nevermind. She didn't. If the Russians were not going to give her more, there is one other way to obtain exactly what she needed for free. Once Taskmaster gathered the men and the boats were in order and whipping across the water she remained standing, one hand gripping around the old reformed sails mast, fingers knotting into the rope to keep her balanced throughout the ride on the trawler. She was in a fitted Kevlar reinforced diving suit, not foolish enough to know they were not the only ones that would be diving for freebie treasures, she and her group were outfitted to the teeth. Across her back was an APS, and strapped to one thigh was an HK P11. Coming to their stop Baroness seats herself at the edge of the ship, sliding on the rest of the diving equipment and pausing with the rebreather hovering just before lips that curled into a smile at Taskmaster. "We're taking it for what we can carry. Whatever our little hearts desire. I'd think you would be more excited." Leaving it at that she completely ignores his discomfort and fits on the rebreather rocking back with a small group, falling into the water and sinking below and out of view in seconds. Doing final check of his gear, still smarting from Contact's oh so caustic reminder of having the bends, Roy tests his breather, verifying the oxygen levels, before rolling his eyes towards Domino. "Psh, you're happiest when you're breaking faces, and you know it," he grins, as he pulls his mask on, adjusts his breathing apparatus, and grabs ahold of the underwater assault rifle and pistol so thoughtfully provided. Hopefully those would be enough, because reloading was going to be a pain under those conditions. Equipment, check. Tilting backwards overboard into the water, it takes Roy a few seconds to adjust, and then down towards the tanker he goes... Underwater communicators built into the breathing apparatus was triggered, and Roy blurbs. "Hey Dommie, we got company," as he notes the people already swarming around the husk. "You wanna knock on their doors, or find their ship and make sure they can't load anything?" Happiest when breaking faces? "You know, you're right." Into the great blue beyond Dom goes, along with Roy and gods know how many other people. "I knew we wouldn't be alone out here," she coms back while quickly descending. First point to cover, self protection. They're both armed. Second point, vehicle safety. They've got a small number of Belikova's men back on the boat, armed with an assortment of rifles and an RPG should things get real nasty. Third point... Stay alive, mostly. Far as she's concerned they're all invading a shipwreck that could hold a thousand times as many divers as there already are. Looting the place blind while never getting close enough to another party to spark trouble is a definite possibility. "Just don't get blindsided, they get behind you and it's over. One of us is always to be on guard, the other on salvage." Not that she hadn't considered trying to set some charges onto the hulls of other ships while they're out here. As for the actual salvaging, Roy wouldn't know what to look for, would he? And the kid shoots to -wound.- Y'know what, this -is- starting to seem like a bad idea. "If we're lucky we won't run into our terrorist pal today." Or ever. Taskmaster is not going in the water unless he has to. Outfitting himself as he has is more of a safety precaution over really wanting to participate. He's studied some of the best divers in the world with his usual methods but still can't bring himself to even pretend he is joining the dive crew. With the zodiac he is on circling to a halt on the starboard side of the repurposed trawler, he leans over the side and motions the men in. His voice cutting through their headsets, "Get down there and play like you're getting some grand reward for doing this. Try to avoid firing on the other scavengers unless they get hostile or you see what we're looking for and they have it." Peaceful might be a good idea in all of this. Nods of affirmation and signaled off one by one plunges in to the water come from each of the nine men onboard the Zodiacs. Leaving Taskmaster and one other on the opposite vessel to stay above water, besides those who are upon the larger boat. Baroness did not mind the water at all. Nor the dangers that lurked and were evident with the sighting of other bodies milling beneath already. Unless they had come right back within an hour they were not going to beat the 'lunch rush' for the free happy meals. Descending in the large group of her goons her rebreather was silent, not even a show of bubbles to give their existence away save the bodies in their stead descent towards the sunken monolith. Queueing her comm up she speaks to Taskmaster through it, as well as the rest that were there with her. "It's a free for all basically. You three, gather anything from assault rifles to launchers. You three..." Designating search parties she pointed to who was assigned for what, covering all bases down to side arms. They were not to travel far from eachother, and one of the group was to remain on watch for those that would hunt and carry, making plenty of eyes as well as capable hands to begin the loading process. "I, however do not care. If someone so much as warning shots us, kill them." Her objectives had been interrupted once, not again. "Right. We just have to stop them from getting up there -with- ordnance, then," Roy replies with a confident tone in his voice as he readies his weapons. He didn't -need- to shoot to kill... but he -could- make things very uncomfortable... Giving Contact heads up on the tanker being swarmed, he's rewarded with a low growl of frustration, followed by a "We'll take care of the ones above." And while Contact and her men start moving to try and chase away some of the others, Roy swims down towards the tanker, moving his weapon just so... Wait, was he trying to do -sniping- underwater? That's SO UTTERLY RIDICULOUS... And a few divers suddenly find their breathing hoses shot to bits. Panicking, they drop their loot in a hurry to get up there. But at the speed they were ascending... "Enjoy a few days in a hyperbaric chamber, boys..." Roy mutters, somewhat -pleased- that someone else would get to experience -that-... "You sure that you want to start another war down here, Harper?" Domino asks without so much as a glance over her shoulder to the guy. "We were told to sink this tub. We did. Now we're told to loot the remains. We are. At any point did you hear her telling us to start picking fights with the others in the area? There's -two- of us, and you were already bitching about a lack of swimming skills." "I think what I'm trying to say is, if you're the first one to attack then I'm leaving your sorry ass behind." Wait a second. Did Beli just-- "You never said we were on a combat run, Beli," Dom growls into the mic. "Either we're retrieving or we're ambushing, pick a task!" Then Roy starts attacking. By comparison, Dom just starts swearing. "There is -no- part of this plan that isn't horrific," she mutters while readying her own weapon. This may be less 'salvage' and more 'keep Roy alive.' So much for leaving his ass behind... This is getting old fast. From his vantage point Taskmaster watches a ship open up fire on another. "So much for being /that/ guy." He mutters to himself, "They're gettin' hostile up here, boss lady." He says in to the mic, "Watch yer ass." Manuevering the zodiac up next to the repurposed trawler he hooks the side of it and pulls himself up. Stalking towards the rear of the vessel he kneels down and begins to open up a long case and begins assembling the M24 inside of it. "You know what to do, Chubs." One of the special cases aforementioned, a heavyset man who was strong as heck but when it came to anything else he was as dim as they come. His use was to play machine gunner and cover. Simple as long as he didn't shoot himself or Task in the process. "Just shoot the boats that ain't ours that get too close. Easy enough." Not sure why he finds the need to over-explain it but seriously he didn't want to take a bullet to the back. Scope on Taskmaster begins to take aim at possible enemy vessels. Ah the joys of modern day piracy. Boss lady... Baroness liked it and yet, didn't all at the same time. Though that was just about anything. Reaching the leviathan, Baroness pauses, seeing the small bubbling bursts that come from weapon exchanges of fire under water. Shifting around she gestures for them to enter on another side. The less possibilities for altercations the better. "Seems it's lighting up down here as well. Going in.." A porthole that had been blown out was an easy enough entry for her and her team and that was her targeted area to begin gathering what they wanted and needed. Baroness was looking for a few faces in particular. Two to be exact, though with all the gear on it would be hard to discern. So far, so good. "Plans never survive first contact with the enemy," Belikova says flatly. "Preventing them from having the ordnance is just as good as taking it ourselves in this case. If we can't have it, they won't." "Gee, Dommie, I'd hate it if you left my sorry ass behind, but like Sweet Cheeks says, the idea is to have the ordnance. If we can't, we make sure they don't get them either," Roy replies. "And it'll be -easier- to do retrieval if we weren't fighting." Seemed pretty simple to Roy. Then again, he'd worked with Contact longer. Either that, or he -really- was that stupid. Which, judging by the direction he was taking, towards the Baroness, might be the proper answer. And while the enemy vessels started to thin out thanks to Belikova and Taskmaster, there was the inevitable collision course that would happen if they started to run out of other vessels to fire upon... "That's..why..we sank this stupid thing in the first place," Domino says with a sigh. "We can't very well sink it again and I'm not about to spend the next week trying to keep people from checking it out down here! We can't keep people from arming themselves in Madripoor, do you have any idea how ridiculous that idea is?" This is too much. "You're fucking crazy, Beli. You're even -worse- for agreeing to this, Roy. Just..keep 'em off me, I'll try to deal with the larger ammo dumps." What else -could- she do? Find the munitions piles and scatter some thermate grenades around, guns aren't all that useful without the ammo which feeds them. A moment later and she's inside of the ship as well, using a form of electronic light enhancement to help her pick through the warped metal maze without shining a visible light around for the rest of the world to see. The gaping wound from one of her earlier set charges brings her near the engine room, retracing her path through the very halls she had passed through only days before. It's not a big surprise that she finds one of the men she had killed still caught within those corridors, her sudden arrival scaring off a small gathering of fish that had been keeping him company. It's almost too easy for Taskmaster some days, maybe this is one of those rare /some/. Three rounds already spit out of the M24 Enhanced and three downed would be pirates. Those .300 Winchester Magnum rounds it plugged out pack as much punch as one would anticipate. Rodriguez level gore upon entry and exit. Chubs right now looks like something out of Mad Max as his goggles sit pinching his nose and his mouth hangs open, jowels slapping up and down as the machine gun chewed up a boat, turning it to little more than Swiss cheese. It's a damn shame they're running out of targets between them and Belikova. Even more of a shame for those poor unfortunates caught in an uncoordinated yet effective pincer between the two opposing forces. Taskmaster is already taking aim on one of Belikova's men holding an RPG. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Fire. Exhale. That natural pause window being exploited like any good sniper. "Chubs, reload, re-align. We got more incoming." This is almost getting good. The driver keeping up a steady combat feasible pace. Hopefully this other crowd slows their role with those nasty well placed shots being railed off at them. If not, it's time for some full tilt naval warfare. "We have someone getting closer, Baroness." One of the men states, seeing Roy approaching closer after their disappearance into the sunken ship. "If he doesn't find another path to tread help him in finding one." Baroness says as she unholsters her HK P11 and sighs, seeing a large crate fallen in an angle that barred a depthening path into the ship, a body wedged beneath it. "Move that." She says to another two, the one assigned with covering their opening and ensuring Roy does not get too close - doing as ordered and not the first to fire. While the two worked with the crate and began to grind it out of its place, one grimaced. "Baroness, the body..." "What? He's dead, isn't getting any more dead. Just move it." Pressing her back against the wall just beside the opening she watches out with the other left to watch towards Roy. "What's the status up there Taskmaster?" "We will have -this- discussion later, Domino," Belikova replies in a cool tone. As one of her men falls, Belikova narrows her eyes. "Pull back," she instructs, moving over to check her fallen comrade. The Black Lagoon's boat begin to cruise away, maintaining a safe enough distance, as Belikova returns her attention back to Taskmaster's boat, considering. "Juste," she calls out to one of her men... or women, as the case may be. "Rocket launcher. Now." Upon being handed a missile launcher, Belikova takes it, adjusts her sights... "For a son of the Motherland, bitches..." she mutters, as the rocket is launched with a roar... And down below, Roy slows down. "Yeah, well, while you're doing -that-, Dommie, I'm just gonna... uh, be the distraction." He wasn't quite sure what he could see, but he would -swear- he could see somewhat distinctive curves lurking somewhere within that hold... well, if that boob in the opening wasn't in the way. Let's see... well, the pistol range would have to be much closer, so... assault rifle it was. Wait for it... C'mon, just show enough... hell with it. Firing at that man in the doorway. "Of course we will," Domino sourly radios back. It really is a good thing that she doesn't know what's taking place on the surface. People getting mowed down and/or sniped. Rocket launchers streaking through the clear blue sky. It might actually be more safe being down in the murky depths! Of course, everything happens for a reason. Like when she's about to push through one of the bulkhead doors into the remains of the bazaar proper and some guy comes up behind her with a blade in his hand. It's the same door that she had stashed that AKS behind back when the ship was still floating. It hadn't wandered far during the plunge. Before she takes a blade between the ribs or has one of her hoses severed she manages to grab the fallen automatic, driving the stubby barrel into the man's chest. An instant later there's the thunderous -KChak-KChak-KChak!- of the weapon emptying its magazine point-blank into the attacker, bubbles jetting out of the bore and action as the water turns the bullets into high-speed shrapnel that promptly turns the murky depths red. Yeah, she's seen Lethal Weapon 4. "Gettin' a little hot down here, how badly do we want this stuff?" The several of the balloon/floaters men brought down have been attached and a few crates are already ascending with bubbly streamers towards the surface of the ocean where pandemonium has broken loose. Baroness herself is swimming backwards with the kicks of flippered feet and out of the wreckage in time to see the explosive warps above, "Things are ugly." Is all she can hear on the comm-frequency. "A few more and we are done here." The dark lady speaks in to her rebeather. The three men flanking her are motioned forward to go deeper in and make one more scour, their harpoon guns leading the way as they delve further in to the ship. The trawler was repurposed with armor, weapons and a heavier engine but this was a missile. Several things run through Taskmaster's head as he watches Belikova shoulder the rocket launcher through the scope of his rifle. "What a beautiful woman." He murmurs to himself, something about heavy ordinance and ladies was just appealing. "Start spinning this fucker!" He shouts at the driver, "QUICKLY" It's not going to be enough, the ship is going to get hit. The weapon discarded and the ship in motion he finds himself being thrown with the momentum, it's times like these he wishes he had fancy luck powers but he doesn't, he's only got mad /stolen/ skills. "Sorry Chubbs but you've flunked class one too many times." Confused by this Chubbs squints through his goggles only to see Taskmaster bounding at him like some giant skull faced Rabbit from Hell and then he is being gripped by the collar and the jerking of the ship and a sudden free of gravity feeling overcomes him. Suddenly, Chubbs is the lightest man he knows as he sails through the air towards a object he can't quite make out through the fogged up glass sitting above his pinched nose. PWFOOOOM Pigs do fly in Madripoor this day, briefly. Taskmaster's body lifts up and sails hitting the opposite side of the deck with a sickening thump as the explosion rocks the vessel causing it to dip in the water and bob back up, a shower of gore and shrapnel pelting the trawler like rain. Stunned silence follows as that defeaned ear ring buzz overcomes Taskmaster's senses. Stunned silence was also the situation on the Black Lagoon company's boat, as Belikova breaths a throaty "Bozhe moi, a lunatic..." "Another one...?" the lieutenant asks, only to be waved off by Belikova. "Keep an eye on them," she orders, as she turns her attention to the communicator she holds. "What's the status?" "There's a bunch of floating crates coming up from right below opening. I'd say about 50 yards from the south side of the wreck," Roy reports. "Wanna make sure you're in position?" Eyes shift towards the ship, and the agent calls in. "Trio of bogeys headed your way, Domino." "Excellent," Belikova says, as she orders the ship to move to Roy's coordinates. "Whatever you can't take, destroy." Whatever they can't take, destroy. -Riiiight.- "We already -tried- that, Beli!" Domino coms back in protest. "I don't have the time nor gear to wipe out everything that's down h--" Wait a minute. Waaaait a minuuute... There had been an auction going on down here before. In the artificially enhanced lighting of the dark shipwreck interior Dom starts to scout around. The tables and wares are a complete mess by now, any former organization long since gone. Finding some remote-triggered explosives down here, not so difficult. Now, then. What's present aboard this wrecked ship that creates a very big nasty explosion which has a chance of setting off everything else nearby? It's a little something that starts with 'M898' and ends with 'SADARM.' With the AKS abandoned and her aquatic assault rifle held close, Dom darts through the cold water after the large, easily identified object, working on setting up the charges. "It's your lucky day, Beli. Copy on the destruction, standby." Baroness continues her own ascent along with several of the balloons already rising. A magentic grip being applied to each so she can pull them towards the trawler's location. The rest of her underwater team also guiding out more, minus two below still attaching and the three who are scouting deeper, those same three who are now rapidly closing in on Domino with their harpoons and knives. So, they're not as resource loaded as they could be but they're making due. It's their job after all, redshirt henchies. Taskmaster's groan and mumbles bleed out like he has just become Yosemite Sam, his comm picking up nothing but static. Recollecting himself he manages a, "Cute." Only to stagger over to the NSV, a few phantom bits of Chubb being flicked aside he begins feeding more rounds in and aiming back at Belikova's ship only to resume that spitfire stream at her, not so much as her or those on board but the vessel itself and it's engine ports. Small targets are a waste of time, he's up for just crippling and sinking her. "Shoot a fuckin' missile at me... ragafraggin darnblasted cottonflicken..." With the information that the balloons were already rising, Belikova aims at making sure that she was there to meet them, but Baroness's magnetic grip is helping steer things away. "Contact, they're moving towards the other ship," Roy reports, already swimming up towards the balloons. There had to be a way to get her to let go... No wait... Before she gets too far out of range, Roy shifts his position, using his rifle to aim for the balloons helping her lift the ammo upwards. Pop them all. As many as he can. Belikova, however, is too busy to respond to Roy. "Chyort!" As men and women spin frantically to try and get the ship away, Belikova remains standing, groping for the rocket launcher. "Another one, now!" Metal hull shudder as it's being hit, but Belikova spins around, aiming that rocket launcher once again. "KOOSHI GOVNO EE OOMREE!" she screams, her cool gone as she fires -another- one, this time aimed at the hull. You blow her ship apart little by little, she's just going for the big boom! The SADARM. The hole blown through the side of the ship from the 120mm howitzer. Three guys coming in fast. All of the pieces are starting to fall into place for Domino. The first harpoon barely misses spearing her from behind, smacking into the SADARM's hull with a dull -Thwak!- Knives and spearguns. Versus a modern Russian aquatic assault rifle. Those three don't stand a chance. One of them does prove to be useful, however! The albino grabs a handful of scuba webbing from the third goon, deliberately left alive so he could close the distance for her. The knife is wrenched out of his hands before she takes aim with the bullpup rifle at the bottom of his air tank. (Don't let me down now, Mythbusters...) Odds of successful ignition: 1 in 14. BAM! A single bullet penetrates the thinner bottom of the air tank, instantly turning it into a high pressure air jet. Hanging the hell on is all she can do as the dumbfire tank streaks across the bulker's interior in a ribbon of bubbles, the other diver's mad flailing randomly steering the makeshift rocket. Odds of them finding their way through the giant hole in the ship's side: 1 in 397. In seconds Dom and the diver are out of the ship and zipping back up toward the surface, the goon's limbs floundering about against the sudden rush of water against them. That same wall of water threatens to tear the goggles and rebreather from her face, the gun having fallen from her hand to get yanked along by its cord connected to her gear. All that's left is the detonator... Ka-WHUMP! Behind the pair the water suddenly distorts in a massive shockwave, followed within seconds by a wider spread detonation that sets off a positively monsterous chain reaction. The ruptured air tank is all that keeps the two from getting liquified from the submerged concussion. "SHIT don't leave without me!" Another missile? Taskmaster's NSV rotates to try and catch it but that ain't going to happen. His life flashes before his... no, nevermind he has no actual memory to call upon. Almost casually he straightens up and tips his head to the side. It's that same instant Baroness is pulling her wet-suit clad self aboard the ship along side one of her men, the man who was on the zodiac previously also aboard the trawler now with a staff hook to drag in some of the crates. However, he has stopped and is staring across the ocean surface. "What is the problem!?" Baroness snaps as the man is just poised like some motionless wax statue staring. Her blue gaze turns as well while prying off the rebreather to pause and stare at the incoming rocket, "Oh, Sheibe..." she mouths out as eyes widen. This is another of them moments in time where everything goes still and awkwardly slow motion. And then the unexpected happens, a white wash geyser loaded with salvage bits and explosive waste erupts from the sea to curtain the incoming missile, swallowing it. These same /boom/ inspired ruptures in the surface popping allover, it's a watery apocalypse and the ship is being thrown from left to right, Taskmaster actually flopping forward then back before the NSV swivels and clips him in the chest knocking him in a roll. Baroness sliding on her stomach across the deck of the ship while one man gets crushed between the crates they'd been piling on board. "Everyone on board now, now!" The woman screams loudly, what men are not below or were surfacing scrambling for dear life, some forgetting they had cargo to bring with. That oversight will later kick them in the asses. Cursing (damn, that woman was -lighter- than she looked), Roy takes aim once again when Domino and a diver suddenly zip past him. "Wha...?" is the incredulous expression on Roy's face when he looks back at where they'd come from. Oh sh... Dropping the rifle, Roy starts swimming for the surface quickly... but the shockwave catches up to him, blowing him towards the surface even more quickly than possible, causing a great "WHOOOOOOOOOAAA!" as he breaks the surface, frantically flailing around trying desperately to -not- land horizontally back into the water because HOLY HELL THAT WAS GONNA HURT... The Black Lagoon's boat rock frantically, sending some people too close to the edges overboard, while others grab ahold of anything to stay on their feet, and those below-deck start the water pumps frantically as the ship starts taking on water... Domino and Goon break the surface in record time, much of their diving gear no longer located where and how it's supposed to be. The two bob like blackened corks, coughing and sputtering when another diver gets ejected from the sea not too far away. The pair stop and watch as Roy pulls a remarkably good impression of a dolphin, if said dolphin had limbs and happened to be wildly flailing about the entire time. When he splashes back down the two turn to look at one another, instead. "I'm good if you are." "Yeah..I'm good." With the brief exchange concluded the two swim after their respective boats. What's the point in attacking one another after what they just came back from? "Fire up the engines, Beli! Let's get the hell outta here!" Baroness upright now and quivering with anger makes a quick situation scan. "Let us go." Her voice a near hiss as she speaks and casts the /evil eye/ off towards the opposing Black Lagoon crowd. Her own Freedom Group cut down to a third of their numbers and the Taskmaster seems to be out of commission, probably even suffering a broken rib or two - serves him right; she will hire someone different next time, perhaps one of those Deathstroke, Deadshot, Deadpool, Dead, Death something or others. This was not as bountiful take as she had anticipated and once again she can see why, Domino. Once more that woman has proven to be a thorn in her side. Where is her partner? No doubt here as well. So angry is the Baroness that the final scuba diver climbs aboard to be met only with a bullet to the head. Her eyes fixated on Domino as she pulls the trigger, "Home, now." She commands. Cold, boiling rage in her blue gaze. Category:Log